


Hallelujah

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Husbands, Jonghyun is clumsy, M/M, and has bad luck when Jinki isn't around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: The day I saw you for the first time, I probably used up all the luck in my lifeBut it’s worth it. You’re amazing, what to do with you?





	Hallelujah

           He paused in his story when the shadow fell over him. When he looked up Jinki was slipping onto the top of his desk, legs swinging and his camera was held in his hands. He let it hang by the strap around his neck to reach over and gently touch the big black blotch stain on Jonghyun’s shirt. “Did another one bust?”

           Jonghyun pouted deeply as he looked down at it. “And it was brand fucking new!”

           “You have to have some of the worst luck of anyone I’ve ever known.” Jinki said with a little laugh, tapping the bottom of his chin. “But smile, because I got the photos you wanted.”

           “I mean, I got you as a husband, so my luck can’t be that bad really.” Jonghyun was incredibly pleased with how cute Jinki was when he was shy. He tapped his thigh with a smile, “So photos huh?”

           “Ye-yeah.” Jinki cleared his throat before popping out the SD card for Jonghyun to put into his computer. “I still need to touch it up a bit, but I didn’t know which ones you’d end up choosing.”

           “Give me an hour to look at them?” Jonghyun softly asked. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his stomach. “I don’t know which ones go best with the piece.”

           Jinki grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll just be taking a nap over at my desk.”

           “It’s too far away.” Jonghyun quietly stated, fingers lifting to curl around Jinki’s jacket to keep him a breaths distance away. “Can’t you just be my new paperweight? Bad things don’t happen when you’re here.”

           “I told you that’s just a coincidence.” Jinki chided, but he softened, hand cupping Jonghyun’s jaw. “You know the rules. To allow us to work together we have to be productive. You not finishing your piece by 8 is the exact opposite of the definition of productivity, and you won’t finish it if I’m sitting on your desk.”

           Jonghyun glared, sticking his tongue out as he let go of his jacket. “I despise when you’re logical.”

           One, quick kiss was pressed to his lips before he slipped off the desk and headed out of the glass lined cubicle. His desk was only just around the corner, pressed up against Jonghyun’s on the back side, but it was still too far because neither could see each other with the walls so high up. He tapped the keyboard rather aggressively and jumped a little when Jinki popped up above the barrier. He leaned his head on his arms and grinned. “You attacking your keys is making it harder for me to concentrate, sir.”

           He stuck his tongue out with a small grunt, but he was smiling when he heard Jinki’s deep laughter as he returned to his seat on the other side. He focused on what pictures he wanted. He’d like to have the piece finished before 6 so he could take Jinki to dinner. They haven’t had that in a while and it’d be really nice to have a quiet time together.

—--

           After dropping off his piece to the editor he slipped into the bathroom to change his shirt. They had more than enough time to go to dinner and he really didn’t want a big ink stain on his chest when they went to eat. The old shirt was folded over his arm, but as he stepped out of the bathroom an intern carrying a cup holder full of iced coffees smacked straight into him, drenching the front of his nice light pink shirt with different shades of brown. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” He groaned, stomping off in the direction of his desk.

           Jinki was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk as he waited. He turned a little when he heard him but his smile fell when he noticed his wet, stained shirt and the expression of frustration painted on his face. “Oh Baby, what happened?”

           “An intern and bad luck happened,” Jonghyun grumbled. When Jinki took his hand and tugged him over to sit on his lap, he softened. “This is my last extra shirt. I can’t go out in this Babe.”

           “Lucky for you,” Jinki booped the tip of his nose with a smile, “I have my dress shirt from this morning in the back of my car. It’s all yours. I gotta take my pretty baby out tonight.”

           “Really?” Jonghyun’s bottom lip was still jutted out, eyes downcast as he played with the zipper of Jinki’s leather jacket.

           “Yeah.” Jinki dipped his head to kiss him sweetly. “Let’s go Baby.”

—---

           Jonghyun slipped into his side of the bed that night and wiggled over to lay on Jinki’s chest as the man read his book in the light of the bedside table lamp. “I think I used all my good luck in getting you.”

           Jinki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, closed his book and gazed at him with a little smile, “What?”

           “I never was this clumsy or had bad things happen to before I met you.”

           “Are you blaming me for all your stained shirts?” Jinki asked, a little laugh lining his voice.

           “No,” Jonghyun softly whined. “The day I met you it was my off day. I wasn’t supposed to be in. But I woke up and thought I should go in today, something good is gonna happen today. And then I meet you, a photographer who’s new partner just happens to have the flu for the first time in the five years I’ve known her? There’s a coincidence and then there’s something fishy.”

           “If you could go back and not use all your luck then, would you still want to?”

           Jonghyun rolled onto his tummy, chin on the back of his hand as he gazed up at him. He could see the gold of his wedding ring glint a little as he placed his hand on Jinki’s chest. “I love having you. If it means I always get coffee spilled on me to have the love of my life than so be.”

           “If you’re right,” Jinki placed his book on the table before rolling them over, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s lips as he slid a thigh between his. “That just means I have to be near you at all times. You can share my luck Baby.”

           “All the time?” Jonghyun parroted, eyes flicking up to meet Jinki’s from his lips.

           “All the time,” Jinki whispered, hand cupping his jaw a moment before he was pressing closer. He curled their hands together and lifted them above Jonghyun’s head, only parting a little bit when they needed air.


End file.
